Please
by Tarafina
Summary: It's not what you think. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Please  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #003 - Forgiveness  
**Summary**: "It's not what you think."

**_Please  
_**1/1

He chased after her, fear prickling his skin and anxiety rushing through him. "Chloe! Please!"

Despite tears and heartbreak, she was across the apartment and in the elevator before he could even finish his plea. He took the stairs, rushed down them so quickly he nearly tripped an uncountable amount of times. He was out of breath by the time he hit the main floor, but he wasn't sure if it was exertion or panic. He rushed through the door, nearly slammed it against the far wall, and bee-lined it for the elevator. It opened just as he stopped and he stood, breathing heavy and staring at her in front of him. Tears streamed down her face, her cheeks flushed, her eyes broken, the heart she wore on her sleeve falling and shattering with each passing second.

If it were any other situation, he'd take her in his arms, cradle her close, kiss her hair and promise that whatever it was, he'd fix it.

"It's not what you think." He cursed himself the second the words left his mouth. How clichéd.

She scoffed, laughing with derision and her hand lifted, wiping at the tears, smearing her mascara across her cheek carelessly. "Yeah, right. Don't feed me the lines, Oliver. I've heard them before. This isn't my first go on this ride, remember?"

He shook his head, his throat tightening. "Please, just listen to me."

Her jaw clenched and her eyes turned away, arms crossing over her chest as she stepped out of the elevator and stood, waiting.

"Dinah came over; she said she had to talk to me about the League. I honestly thought that's all it was."

She snorted indelicately.

"And it _was_ for the first few minutes so I didn't think anything of it. I knew you'd be home soon and I figured Dinah would leave then. But then..." He shifted on his feet. "I wasn't expecting her to..." His brow furrowed.

"To kiss you," she finished, voice neutral, eyes still staring away.

"Yes." He glanced at the floor and then back at her. "I never... I've never had those feelings for her. I still don't."

She didn't say anything, staring out across the foyer, eyes set on the doorway leading far away from him. And he knew if he let her go now, it was done. Everything was over.

"I'd never risk you, Chloe. Not for someone I don't even care about in that way." He stared at her searchingly, brows lifting. "You really think I'd give you up for her?"

"I didn't until tonight."

He sighed, eyes closing for a minute. "It was a mistake. A rash decision on her part that hasn't changed anything." He reached for her, hand falling to her arm only to find her flinch. He winced but refused to pull his hand away. "Chloe?"

"I need to go."

"Don't do this," he pleaded, his voice wavering slightly.

"I didn't _do _anything." Her eyes thinned, mouth setting in a frown.

He stared upward, cursing Dinah for ever coming over. "I thought you trusted me."

She turned toward him, her eyes shone with tears. "And I thought I was enough for you."

"You are!" he half-shouted. "I don't want her. I never wanted her. She's just... I don't even know what she is. She's confused, I guess." He threw his hand up. "I knew you were coming over, I knew you'd be here any minute, do you really think I'd cheat on you like this? It's not only incredibly cruel but ridiculously stupid."

She bit her lip, eyes staring downward, lashes damp with unshed tears.

He sighed, his loose hand reaching for her other arm, pulling her closer. He bent forward, pressed his forehead against the top of her head. "I know things have been hard lately and I know I'm the one who's been saying we shouldn't tell anybody. But that was never because I didn't love you. What you saw, what happened, it was one-sided." He closed his eyes, inhaled the scent all her; flowery and soft. His hand slid up, wrapped around the back of her neck, the ends of his fingers threading in her hair. "Please don't leave me over somebody else's mistake."

She sniffled, her hands reaching for him, landing on his sides, right over his ribs, clutching his shirt. "Walking in there..." she murmured in a choked voice. "Seeing her kissing y..." She couldn't finish, instead shaking her head.

"I know. I'm sorry. If I knew she'd do that..." He hugged her against him, burying his face in her hair.

Her arms slid around him, holding tight to his back. He could feel her tears through his shirt and he grimaced, hating that he hurt her, even inadvertently as it was. He didn't know how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, but when her crying finally stopped, he opened his eyes and let her go slowly, turning his head down to look into her eyes, now so much less broken than they had been. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Forgive me?"

She wiped at her face, half-frowning to hide the smallest of smiles. "You'll have to make it up to me," she told him.

He smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

She lifted a suggestive brow. "You have to ask?"

He chuckled lightly before slanting his lips across hers; thanking God that he hadn't lost her. For one very dark moment, he truly thought he'd just lost everything. As their breath mingled, tongues entwining, lips meshing together like so many times before and to come, he knew he'd be making it clear to everybody involved that he was hers and she was his and he wanted it to stay that way. Forever.


End file.
